A Groovy Kind of Love
by toavoidconversation
Summary: Hermione and Severus go on a Muggle-style date, and both reflect on their time together... based on Phil Collins song of same title. Just a cute little romance HG/SS, please read and review!


**Hey all! So basically this is a fic based on the Phil Collins song "Groovy Kind of Love". Anyways, please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JKR, and the song is Phil Collins, don't sue!**

_**'A Groovy Kind of Love'**_

Hermione had just finished adding the finishing touches to her hairstyle when there was a knock at the door. She smiled. She knew he could have simply apparated directly into her hallway; she had long since given him the right to override her wards, but she knew he was just being gentlemanly. As he always was.

She made her way downstairs and opened her front door. Checking her reflection in the mirror in the hallway. Yes; everything appeared to be in order; she was dressed in a full length deep magenta halterneck dress, complemented with a sequined sash in a darker hue. She finished the look with a pair of delicate strapped heels, and her dark brown hair elegantly charmed into a large bun. The mirror cooed at her "You look beautiful, dear!" She smiled lightly at her reflection.

Turning to the door, she opened it slowly. There he was, dressed in black as usual, but no less handsome for it; he had even donned a black bow tie for the occasion. She could see the appreciation in his eyes as he took in her appearance.

"Well, Hermione, you look...stunning," he said.

Hermione grinned coyly. "Why, thank-you, Severus. You don't look so bad yourself. May I ask where we are going this evening?"

"No; I want it to be a surprise, Miss Granger." Severus took her by the arm and they Apparated.

They reappeared on a boat. Hermione could tell by the vastness of the corridor that it was a large ship.

Hermione frowned at her companion. "I thought we were having a non-magic date this time? You promised you would give it a go...but we just Apparated!" She gave him a disappointed look. "You aren't going to go along with it?"

"Ah, Miss Granger, I don't believe the date actually starts until we arrive at our destination...I assure you I intend to try this your way. Welcome aboard the HMS Destiny," Snape said quietly. "It is a Muggle ship on her maiden voyage..."

Hermione gasped, all previous upset forgotten."I read about this in the Muggle newspaper...isn't she supposed to be the most expensive ship on the planet? Severus, how did you-"

"The hows and whys don't particularly matter do they?" He smiled. "just enjoy it, love. Now, I do believe our room is just along this passage..." Severus led Hermione by the hand down the corridor.

They reached Room 2062 in a matter of minutes. Severus reached into the pocket of his tuxedo and pulled out a swipe card. Before touching it to the pad next to the door, he looked down at Hermione. "D'you know, I could just as easily use my wand for this door..."

"Don't you dare!"

An amused smile played on Snape's lips as he shook his head at Hermione's response. He didn't entirely understand why she was so desperate to have a Muggle date, surely she agreed with him when he said magic made things a whole lot more...interesting...? But nonetheless, he had agreed; he wasn't one to pass up on a challenge, especially coming from a Gryffindor. And of course he would do anything for his Hermione.

The door unlocked with a small high-pitched beep, and Severus led Hermione inside. The room was clearly a luxury suite; it was spacious and modern, with a queen-size circular bed along one side, and a bar along the other. At the end opposite the door were some large, circular windows, with a perfect view of the clear ocean. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Severus, it's...wow," she breathed.

"Well, it's not every day one stuns Hermione Granger, the insufferable know-it-all, into silence..." Severus chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione turned to look at him and was about to go in for a full kiss when some music started to softly play into the room. Severus took his beautiful companion's hand and gestured to the middle of the room.

"Shall we dance?"

"It would be my pleasure."

They walked hand in hand to the centre of the enormous room. Severus rested a hand on Hermione's tiny waist, and she in turn reached up to place her hand on his shoulder. She rested her head against his chest and the two of them began to rotate slowly around the space.

_When I'm feeling blue,  
All I have to do  
Is take a look at you,  
Then I'm not so blue..._

As he rested his lips gently against Hermione's hair, taking in her sweet fragrance, Severus thought about how lucky he was that Hermione loved him back. For years at Hogwarts, probably since about her fourth year, he had suppressed his feelings for the young, attractive witch, but this hadn't stopped him from imagining partaking in illicit activities in his private quarters in the dungeons. His fantasies had been endless, but he had never dared to act on them; he couldn't be sure that her do-good Gryffindor side wouldn't force her to tell somebody, and he knew that the Headmaster wouldn't have approved.

So in order to try and ignore his feelings for Hermione, he forced himself to be horrible to her. But how it had hurt to make her cry in her fourth year, when he'd said he could see no difference in the size of her front teeth. Of course he had seen-how could he not?-and it had broken his heart to feign indifference. Malfoy had paid for it later, though naturally it was under the pretence of an entirely unrelated offence. But Severus knew what the punishment was for, and that was all that mattered to him; Hermione had been avenged.

_...When you're close to me,  
I can feel your heart beat  
I can hear you breathing in my ear..._

Hermione sighed softly into Severus' well-muscled chest, toned from years of needing to be one step ahead of the enemy. She thought back to her Hogwarts years. Never had she imagined that she would be this close emotionally to Severus Snape, the man she had so admired since the day she met him, since those impressive first words, in barely more than a whisper.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and precise art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect many of you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids..." Hermione had been hanging on every word, entranced by the power in his speech, and the absolute dedication to the science and art of Potions. She listened, determined to prove that she, at least, fully appreciated the beauty of the subject.

No matter that he had gone out of his way to make her life a misery, condemning her for her knowledge rather than praising her; sneering at her rather than respecting her. All of this had only server to push Hermione to work harder than ever at Potions; she desperately wanted to win the approval of the Professor she respected the most for his talent.

_...Wouldn't you agree,  
baby you and me,  
we've got a groovy kind of love..._

As she got older, she became more aware of the physical aspect to Professor Snape. He was, as Ginny so aptly put it, "pretty damned hot." She hadn't really noticed it before, but once Ginny had pointed it out, she began to pay a bit more attention to his looks. He wasn't conventionally attractive, but he had intense onyx eyes that, once they captured yours, were impossible to break away from. Thinking about those eyes both haunted and attracted Hermione.

Ginny didn't help, spending hours with the girls discussing all of the scenarios they would like to find themselves in with Professor Snape. The hours of speculating what kind of body was underneath those robes, and the all-important question of boxers or briefs left Hermione with an all new feeling. Suddenly she didn't want to just speculate; that wasn't enough. She wanted to know.

_...Any time you want to,  
you can turn me on to  
Anything you want to,  
any time at all..._

And then, of course, Hermione mused as they continued to dance, there had been the Legilimency. She discovered in her fifth year that Snape had the ability to delve into people's minds and scan their thoughts. It wasn't mind-reading, as Harry often put it; it was a precise, difficult art. And if possible, it made Hermione respect her Professor even more.

But, she supposed, it had always been more than that. Respect and admiration from her earlier years developed into something much deeper, something more than the crush Ginny was harbouring. And seeing him outside the school environment, when he sometimes lodged at Number 12 Grimmauld Place during the summer, made it all the more worse. She could forget he was a professor, and that made him seem all the more attractive and attainable. More than once she had been tempted to reach out and touch him, just to see what it would feel like. More than once she had longed to start an intellectual conversation with him about a book she had read, just to absorb some of his knowledge. But always in her mind was the fear of being rejected by him, being scorned; she was normally not too bad at taking criticism, but to have Snape humiliate her was something she could not bear.

Like that time with the teeth. Obviously she had been upset as a result of the spell, but Snape's sneer and his cutting remark had left her in tears. Anyone else would possibly have got a slap, but Snape...well, he'd destroyed her with just a few well-chosen words.

_...When I kiss your lips,  
ooh I start to shiver,  
Can't control the quivering inside..._

Severus held her closer now, both his arms wrapped around her waist, as though he was trying to keep her protected from the world outside. His lips brushed her hair, and he felt rather than saw her turn her head so she could reach up and press her lips to his. Severus knew that she felt the same spark he did when they kissed. He would never get tired of kissing her.

They had first kissed after the war, after the intervention of many of Severus' ex-collegues. Severus had nearly died, and it had taken the combined efforts of Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Horace Slughorn to save him. When Hermione had seen him in that cave, bleeding profusely from his wounds, she had not believed that this man, so strong and brave in both body and mind could be dead. She had risked her own life to stay with him, sending a desperate Patronus to Minerva to hurry. She silently cast a Shield Charm to protect him from any further harm, but she couldn't stop the bleeding.

However, Severus had pulled through, after many months of agony. He had been cleared of all of his charges and awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class with Honours for his bravery and dedication to the Wizarding World. Minerva had told him about Hermione's involvement in his survival; Severus felt he owed his life to her. He had located her after the war, intending to thank her. She had opened the door, and taking in the man before her, flung herself into his arms, kissing him ecstatically. Then she had broken off, embarrassed. But Severus hadn't let her pull away; he held her chin and tenderly kissed her on the lips.

"Thank You," he murmured, and the rest, as they say, was history.

…_When I'm in your arms  
Nothing seems to matter  
My whole world can shatter  
I don't care, _

_Wouldn't you agree, _

_Baby, you and me, we've got a groovy kind of love..._

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that as much as I loved writing it! Please leave a review, it really helps to improve my writing for you guys, and prompts me to write more! Even if you didn't like it, leave a review and let me know why, I'll try not to make the same mistakes again!

Take Care, and thanks for reading!

XOXOXOXOX


End file.
